Ela é o Cara
by Nyx Chan
Summary: Ginny se mete em uma enorme encrenca, quando sem querer quebra o braço do apanhador da Sonserina, agora ela terá que jogar no lugar dele...Tudo complica quando descobre que o time adversário é o da Grifinória.
1. Avisos das Autoras

Olá pessoas!

Bem, esse é um "projeto" de quatro pessoas desocupadas e sonhadoras XD... Quatro garotas fãs de Harry Potter (e obviamente de outros filmes e desenhos), mas principalmente quatro viciadas e empolgadas jogadoras de RPG.

Pois é... Essa idéia surgiu depois de uma tarde entediante em que nós estávamos reunidas na casa de uma amiga vendo um filme (Ela é O cara). Milah, (provavelmente a mais doida) é que começou com a idéia, a metade foi, mas besteiras do que outra coisa, coisas totalmente bobas, mas que no final ajudaram a inspirar. Inspiração para algumas cenas é o que não faltou, o resultado foi... Quatro doidas correndo pro quarto anotar as idéias em uma folha velha de caderno P

A história é insana, cheia de detalhes viajantes e algumas partes dela lembrar bastante o filme (embora não esteja igual às cenas dele) então aconselhamos que se você querido (a) leitor (a) ainda não viu o filme, não perca tempo e veja logo... Pois vale a pena huahuahuhua.

--------------------

PS1: Os personagens de Harry Potter, cenários e afins pertencem a autora J.K. Rowling.  
PS2: Algumas cenas lembraram o filme "Ela é O cara", ele também não nos pertence e os créditos vão para o autor...

Pronto? Avisos avisados novamente? XD  
Tudo esclarecido? Ótimo... Sendo assim, sem mais delongas (e idiotices) vamos à fanfic...

Boa leitura e diversão a todos!

---Milah Aquarius, Nyx Chan, Lin No Scorpion, Drinithy---


	2. Chapter 1

**Nota das autoras:** Oi gente, finalmente vamos começar, empolgados? Foi culpa da Milah e do seu incrível e possante computador que resolveu pifar na última hora não termos colocado pelos menos o primeiro capítulo junto com os avisos, pois é fofos (as) três capítulos prontinhos foram pro lixo, o computador teve que ser formatado e o cara muito esperto esqueceu de salvar as coisas...

Bom, mas pelo menos agora tudo voltou ao normal (aparentemente) e cá estamos nós usando o espaço "privado" (era meu bem) da Nyx Chan para postar a nossa fanfic.

Desculpem-nos quaisquer erros bobos que tenham passado, foi tudo escrito rapidamente ¬¬

Espero que dê para se divertir um pouco e que não seja um fracasso total.

**Retratação:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling, infelizmente não a nós.

Não temos intenções de obter lucros com este fanfic e algumas partes são baseadas no filme "Ela é O cara" e ele também não nos pertencem.

Sem processos, por favor XD

_Atenciosamente, Milah Aquarius, Nyx Chan, Lin No Scorpion e Drinithy._

* * *

**ELA É O CARA**

_Lin No Scorpion_

-----

---

**Capítulo 1**

A volta das férias de inverno foi como Ginny esperava, nos últimos dias já não agüentava mais de ansiedade para reencontrar as amigas, com certeza as encontraria na Estação de King's Cross e a adorável "reunião" só seria interrompida quando chegassem a Hogwarts.

Pelo menos era assim que ela pensava, fazia uma hora que estava tento aula de poções com o seboso e Ginny já estava debruçada sobre os pergaminhos bocejando, havia chego na noite anterior e dormido muito bem, mesmo assim o tédio que sentia naquela hora fazia com que seus olhos pesassem. Era o seu quarto ano colegial e ela ainda se recusava a entender por que os professores os abrigavam a estudar aquela matéria, ela sabia que não era nada bom um bruxo que não soubesse fazer poções, mas por algum motivo sua mente se recusava prestar atenção nas explicações por mais que ela se esforçasse para isso.

Aos olhos dela as paredes feitas com velhas pedras pareciam muito mais interessantes do que aquele frasquinho com um líquido verde estranho que o professor segurava.

Estava imaginando o que aconteceria se por um acaso aquilo caísse em cima de algum sonserino, talvez bolhas roxas aparecessem enquanto a pele adquirisse uma cor amarelada.

- Seria legal ver isso, ainda mais se fosse com o idiota da Malfoy –Disse para si mesma e o inicio de um sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

Fato esse que não passou despercebido pelo professor de poções que agora depositava cuidadosamente o frasquinho em cima da mesa.

- Talvez a senhorita Weasley ache engraçada a poção para curar furúnculos, então creio que não vai se importar em repetir quais são os ingredientes. –Fixou os olhos na garota que até então mexia a boca sem produzir nenhum som-.

- E então?

- Er... Os ingredientes são urtigas secas e presas de cobra professor. –Conforme as palavras iam saindo de sua boca a cor de seu rosto ia mudando para uma próxima de seu cabelo-.

Severus fez claramente uma cara de descontentamento ao ouvir que a resposta dela estava certa. Mas não deu nenhum ponto, continuou explicando sobre a poção como se nada estivesse acontecido.

- Professor Snape? –Lilá levantará a mão meio envergonhada-.

- Senhorita Brown? –Não se deu o trabalho de olhar para ela-.

- O s-senhor não deu pontos p-por Ginny ter acertado a pergunta. –Se atrapalhou um pouco nas palavras ao ver o olhar que os sonserinos lhe lançavam-.

- Acho que não lhe ensinaram bons modos, não é mesmo? –Deu um sorriso torto-. Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória.

Risinhos vindos do lado da Sonserina puderam ser ouvidos.

- O QUE? –Gritou um garoto que estava sentado numa das carteiras no fundo da sala-.

- Algum problema senhor Folx?

- Não... Senhor... –Abaixou a cabeça envergonhado e mais risinhos puderam ser ouvidos-.

- Então se mais nenhum engraçadinho quiser interrompe a aula com besteiras vamos continuar de onde paramos, mas antes que eu me esqueça quero para a próxima aula uma redação de 10 páginas sobre a poção-cura-furúnculos e agradeçam isso aos colega de vocês... –Sorriu ao ver que os três ficaram em silêncio, cada um voltando ao que estava fazendo antes-.

Ginny se encolheu o máximo que pode em sua carteira depois disso, estava começando a ter aquela sensação de que não deveria ter saído da cama hoje.

Não esperou muito tempo antes de soltar a pena que segurava nas mãos nervosamente e deixar a matéria para lá. Bateu os dedos ruidosamente sobre a mesa, pensando se deveria fechar ou não os livros e encerrar aquela seção inútil. Acabou decidindo que não, isso só pioraria a situação.

Apoiou a testa nas mãos torcendo para que desta vez o professor não estivesse prestando atenção nela.

O que mais faltava acontecer? Maldito seboso e maldita aula de poções...

**Continua...**

* * *

E ai pessoas?!  
Sim nós sabemos que esse capítulo não ficou tão grande quanto aquele que nós perdemos, também não ficou tão bom... Mas juro que fizemos o possível para ficar parecido com aquele que tínhamos escrito antes XD 

Realmente não tivemos muito tempo, mas prometemos que os próximos capítulos serão muito melhores.

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e um grande beijos!

PS: Aff... aqui é a Drinithy, Lin cometeu usn pecadinhos e por bem achamos melhor arrumar  
enfim se tiver mais algum erro...por favor nos avise, beijos)


End file.
